Suor Nausicaa
«''' K-kuella no ezzere zuora!! Kuella ezzere fratello ti Terminator trafeztito ta zuora!!! Tu no zapere ti koza ezzere kapake!! '''» :: — Il Dr. von Wanhsinn, parlando di Suor Nausicaa, in: Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 0: Ossimoro, ossia Intelligenza militare... Suor Nausicaa, interpretata da Paolo Cesiraghi (1972 - vivente), è uno dei personaggi reali o interpretati da persone reali ''principali di molte Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. '''Suor Nausicaa' Nome/i Nausicaa Cognome N.A. Soprannomi Suor Mazz Età Chiedeteglielo voi e poi tornate a riferirmelo, grazie! Luogo di nascita Bergamo Residenza attuale Il Convento ecc. ecc. ecc. Livello dell'esistenza Mortale (ma io non l'ho detto, se ve lo chiede!) Rango Suora Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Sora *Xaldin Nemici *Dr. von Wanhsinn *Riku *darkroxas92 *Lucas Ross *La Superiora Poteri ed abilità *Elevatissime capacità fai-da-téiane *Facoltà di darne tante, ma tante, ma tante... *Licenza di fare il Segno della Croce (sulla fronte con il crick di un TIR da 32 tonnellate) Armi Qualunque cosa le capiti a tiro... Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 0: Un piccolo problema...'' Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Colorado Café (interpretata da Paolo Cesiraghi) Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Inviata, è il caso di dirlo, dalla Provvidenza a cercare offerte per il Convento delle Peregrine Affrante Pecorelle Smarrite senza GPS di nostra Signora del Cugino dell'Addoloratissima Madre dell'Infante Portiere di Hokey, senza tre molari ed un canino (del Bergamone) a casa di Ottoperotto, Voce fuori campo e Sigmund Freud in'' Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Suor Nausicaa si lascia convincere (o meglio incastrare) dal detective ticinese a far da balia a Sora, ora settenne a causa di un'invenzione di Vexen e ad uno Xaldin leprottizzato mentre lui ed i suoi aiutanti cercano un modo di farli tornare com'erano prima. Tuttavia, il ''tüss riece a convincere a sua vota la suora bergamasca ad indagare per conto loro, sfruttando l'amor di patria della sorella, che non ci pensa su due volte e si getta coi suoi due nuovi amici a capofitto in un'avventura che li porterà a salvare l'intero universo (non ché il fondoschiena del ragazzo...). In seguito, quando Ottoperotto viene rapito da vul95 in ''Atlantis - The last Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto'', Suor Nausicaa parte al salvataggio assieme a Sigmund e Voce fuori campo (e Xaldin a loro insaputa) e, assieme all'incorporea assistente del “ticinese”, salva l'intero internet dal Veritarus di Lucas Ross. Più in là, appare come la coscienza buona di Sora (opposta a Xaldin) in'' Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?, dove cerca di guidare il ragazzo sulla retta via (grazie anche a qualche aureolata in testa) e, quando Der Richter giunge per giudicare il tüss, da il suo massimo per rallentarlo (''Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio ). :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Se sentendo la parola “suora”, pensate ad una timida e devota serva del Signore, tutta rosari e cucito, bhé allora dovrete ricredervi, gnoranti''! Perché Suor Nausicaa è tutto tranne che questo! È una forza della natura, in grado di convertire alla Via del Signore anche un gangster della peggior specie, senza neppure aprire la Bibbia (ed infatti, per storpiarlo di mazzate va molto meglio chiusa). Oltre che questa forza di volontà e di carattere, la sorella bergamasca eccelle anche nelle abilità manuali, costruendo il tutto dal nulla (ed altro che Fiat Lux): : '''« Ma questo lo dici te! Sono bergamasca, io, mi arrangio! Con due dizionari bilingue e una confezione di Lego ti faccio su la Torre di Babele! »''' :: — Suor Nausicaa, in : Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Save Point 3: Ereignishorizont Poco incline alla pazienza, ma molto invece a menar le mani per darne tante, ma tante, ma tante a chi le fa girare i grani del rosario, Suor Nausicaa è sempre pronta ad aiutare i suoi amici, con mezzi il più delle volte poco ortodossi, assai protestanti ed un poco copti. È ottima amica di Ottoperotto, Voce fuori campo e Sigmund, praticamente una zia per Sora e si considera la sorella che non ha mai avuto di Xaldin. Bergamasca di nascita, si esprime nel dialetto della città lombarda e in italiano, quando non preferisce far parlare i pugni serrati, in osservanza alla regola del “''Porgi l'altra mano, chiusa con tanta, tanta energia cinetica al seguito''”. Biografia del personaggio Phoenix's Island, Kiribati, 1998 In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ '''SN ] (S'uor '''N'ausicaa). Citazioni & battute celebri : '''« Pace e bene, fratello... »''' :: — Prima battuta di Suor Nausicaa, in : Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 0: Un piccolo problema... : '''« 'Gnorante! »''' :: — Classica battuta di Suor Nausicaa : '''« '''Ah! Giochiamo a fare scena muta, incrocio fra un crauto ed un essere senziente decerebrato! Cos'è, devo passare alle maniere forti? Ti avverto, ero nelle Truppe Anfibie Aviotrasportate del Bergamone, durante la guerra del Golfo! Sono stata sei mesi nelle truppe scelte dell Ordine delle Immacolate Sicarie del Bambino Dinamitardo di Nostra Signora dei Boia, sezione “''Estorsori di informazioni via cavatappi''”! Tanto per intenderci, sono stata io ad insegnare a Sayid Hassan Jarrah del telefilm LOST tutto quello che sa... '''» :: — Suor Nausicaa, in : Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Una Sorella da un Don Lv.3